Breland
Breland is a town in the Antaran province of Januli in Betrayal in Antara. It is visited in Chapter 8 only, and is the first location in the chapter. Geography Breland lies in the northwest of Januli, surrounded by the Harkune Mountains to the north and west and by forestland to the south. The eastward road from Breland forks south to Knightridge, Beluckre, and Nathby; passes a Temple of Kor, the original Shepherds' Garrison, in a northern mountain gully; forks south again to Dumali; and continues east to Havesly on the coast. If the party has brought a Fishing Pole from a previous chapter (none are available in Januli), they can fish a Vanguard Shield out of the river east of Breland after hearing about it from the TrKaa couriers in Dumali. Commerce Inn: The Noble Hound * Amenities: Fish, Roast Chicken; rooms are available. Shop: Hunter's Hutch * Sells: Long Bow, Ridgewood Bow, Corrosive Arrows, Flaming Arrows, Enchanted Arrows, Grrrlf Arrows, Bowstrings, Beeswax. * Buys: all Bows and Arrows. Shop: Mortar and Pestle * Sells: Steadfast Tonic, Senwater, Razorcup Nectar, Herbal Powder, Fidali Leaves. * Buys: Potions, Enhancers. Residents * Vero, a frantic mother, runs screaming out of her house and alerts the town that her baby has been stolen. (If the party returns after entering battle with the baby-thief, even if they flee rather than killing it, the baby has been restored and the young mother, tearfully grateful that they've saved her "sweet little Baboo," rewards them with them a Pearl.) * A posse of townsmen gearing up for the hunt explains that the baby was stolen by a trerang that ran into the woods. * A house has been entirely trashed, in a way that "doesn't look like the work of human vandals." After entering combat with the trerang, the party can return and find the villagers cleaning up the damage. * Call, a big florid man, slams the door in the party's faces when they try to ask him about the commotion. He had rescued the trerang, Mouk, as a broken-legged baby who had fallen from a tree, and had been unable to return him to the forest for fear of other trerangs' hostility. If the party tries to talk to Call again immediately, they can tell him the men are trying to track Mouk down, but he still has a chance to save him; Call thanks them, and plans to take Mouk away deep into the mountains, and maybe go by himself if he can't find the creature: "I can't live in this town anymore." If the party returns after entering a battle with Mouk -- even if they flee rather than killing him -- Call assumes he's dead and they try to comfort him as he breaks down in grief. * Mouk the trerang is in the glen south of town, very easy to find. * A withered old man with silver-filmed eyes asks what's going on and invites the party in. He sees by means of a small, intense ball of semisentient light which he calls "Twink," explaining that he once had the power of fire -- "I could weave a curtain of energy bright enough to blot out the sun" -- but overused his gift until his magic and sight both failed, and now "all I can create is all I can see, and vice versa." If the party gives him some Senwater for his dry eyes, he reluctantly agrees to teach Aren some fire magic. On departing, William wonders why magic lessons always seem to take Aren about an hour every time. Trivia * The miner of Quigley Castle in Aliero recounts several digs in the region, including finding beryl in Breland. Category:Places (BAA) Category:Betrayal at Antara